The Man Who Loves You
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: Would attraction be enough for Draco Malfoy when there is obviously something more? What if the lady is oblivious to everything else but her own attraction to his bestfriend? Is there a chance that their two opposing worlds meet? READ ON. R&R.


The Man Who Loves You  
  
Hotsleekeyz  
  
Pairing : DracoXHermione  
  
Setting : Chapter 1 – 7th year at Hogwarts, starting from Valentines Day  
  
Setting : Chapter 2 – 8 years after Graduation Ball  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The festive air once again filled the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was getting busy for a special day that used only to be a muggle celebration, but since the spirit of Valentines Day was widely popular for the teenagers, Professor Dumbledore had allowed for the Heads and Prefects to organize a party for that day. And the leaders have outdone themselves. . . They didn't know something cruelly sweet was about to commence with only just one moment.  
  
Most of the students had gone off to fix themselves starting at around 5 in the afternoon. The dinner was due at 8 pm. The girls had surely made most out of their time and appeared rather more beautiful than ever when the night came.  
  
As for the Golden Trio's case, it was just another meal. Harry was sure to go solo for that night, having found that he and Cho Chang could never mend what was broken of what was supposed to be their –relationship- in 5th year, and their short reconciliation in 6th year. Ron had taken the opportunity to ask Hermione out the moment the students were informed. He wasn't going to miss the chance. The Yule Ball was enough disappointment for him. He knew at once that if there was another social gathering at Hogwarts, he would ask his female best friend at once, whether or not she would agree. And Hermione, she sportingly agreed after giving it some thought. For one thing, it was most inconvenient to have Viktor Krum come for a visit for just a night, besides, she would be the talk of the school and she didn't want the attention. But first and foremost, the reason why she shrugged the idea of inviting Viktor off, was that, she never really liked the Bulgarian heartthrob at all. . . well, the way that –he- liked her of course. Hermione never really saw herself imagining what it would be like to date someone as popular as Viktor. She had enough attention at Hogwarts being a third of the Golden Trio alone, what more go out with the bloke that most girls fancied in her school?  
  
The party started without the Headmaster giving a word. He had composed himself to stand by the drinks and help himself with the punch. He had given the heads full responsibility over the event so he relaxed while he conversed with the other professors.  
  
The Gryffindors were the most boisterous amongst the students, in a good way of course. They were all over the place, finding their partners in the best clothes they could wear. They were given full liberty to wear everything they wished as long as no one was to come in a birthday suit. . . and Professor Snape had assured there was no one who will have their naked arse kicked out of the Great Hall as he guarded the door himself, willing to find himself oblivious with all that was happening inside the hall. Trust him to be successful with that.  
  
The Ravenclaws, who were themselves had a wonderful time talking over how –clever- their ideas for perfect dates, couples, and everything that can be associated with love was, can't help but hear what the surprise activity was.  
  
If the Gryffindors occupied much of the center of the hall, and the Ravenclaws at the sides busy talking to themselves, the Hufflepuffs were trying to mold themselves in between the two circles. Good thing was they mixed with the crowd well.  
  
And the Slytherins? In different corners. . . wonder what they're up to. . .  
  
LalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaL  
  
The awaited moment came. Head Boy Michael Corner and Head Girl Hannah Abott came up the stage and flashed their pearly whites at the expecting crowd.  
  
Wearing only his boxers, Michael called everyone's attention as Hannah stood beside him, practically uncomfortable with her partner. She was quite herself, pretty as a 17 year old would be, in a pink cardigan and denim skirt.  
  
"Attention everyone! Tonight, we came to celebrate this special day for those who've found their partners. . . and also for those who are yet to find their other half."  
  
Girls were giggling to themselves while the boys remained nonchalant, or at least, try to appear that way.  
  
"—and so, the prefects, and my lovely partner, Hannah Abott had decided to end the evening with an activity so that before we hit the sack tonight, we've got some nice memories to behold from this day, that of course, was approved whole-heartedly by our dear Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. So tonight---"  
  
Before Michael could have continued speaking, Blaise Zabbini, who had a Slytherin girl wrapped in his arms, yelled out to him saying, "Just get on with the punch line, will you?"  
  
Everyone tried to suppress their giggles as Michael was reputed to have the liking to taking the whole stage to himself most of the time.  
  
"Er, yeah, alright. Well, the activity we have for you today is quite simple. We're going to hand you a garland of flowers each. You're supposed to give it to the only person who you find most attractive not only tonight, but, for the entirety of your stay at Hogwarts. No one is exempted from the activity of course, and so, we've taken the chance to put on our list of participants, the PROFESSORS. . . Yes, you've heard that right. Our beloved professors will be given their own garlands each and they too, have to hand it to the attractive person they have in mind. The excitement in all this is not who's giving the garland to who, but what happens after the garland, isn't it?" He grinned to himself, thinking his idea was the best Hogwarts could come up of for the Valentines Day.  
  
Some students nodded in agreement and some kept their thoughts to themselves---thinking what could possibly happen if they gave the garland of flowers to the one they fancy. But really, what could –possibly- happen?  
  
Everyone received their part of the responsibility : the flowers. But it was only half of it. The other half was giving it out.  
  
The moment that Michael Corner yelled "GO!" almost everyone started to move around in search for the person they find most attractive. Harry was all ready and it took him a short time to get to where Ginny was. . . The awe-struck Weasley turned redder than the red of her hair, if that was possible. Harry smiled at this obvious display of embarrassment as a lot of students turned her way after Seamus Finnigan yelled to the crowd that –the- Harry James Potter has chosen Ginevra Molly Weasley to be the recipient of the flowers---and of his suppressed affections after quite a long time. When this certain fact had hit Harry himself, that he was there admitting to Ginny that he found her most attractive, he began to blush himself. He knew well that Ginny had found and lost her affection for him long before and found some childish crush in Michael Corner. But there he was, almost proposing for Ginny to reconsider her feelings for him. . . They both blushed and Michael Corner, though watching from afar and getting green in envy at the lovely couple amidst the crowd, he pushed some people away just to reach Ginny.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Michael had put out his hand with the flowers in hand, and offered it towards Ginny. This made Ginny blush even more. Parvati and Padma giggled to themselves and Lavender joined them from behind. A lot of teasing happened and Harry tried to get away from the scene, but Dean Thomas, who was enjoying every minute watching the three of them get more uncomfortable by the minute, pulled him back.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, stayed put. How was she to decide on whom to give the flowers to? Sure thing, she liked Ron for being a friend, but he wasn't certainly the most attractive to her. Harry was Hermione's first choice but she thought it was too much embarrassment for Harry already to actually admit his feelings towards Ginny and competing with the Head Boy over the female Weasley's heart. In truth, Hermione had always got a soft part for Harry. It was more than a brother and sister sort of thing that she had for Harry. . . It was more than being best friends. . . She actually felt at long last that she had been too blind to realize that it was Harry all along that she could have been made for. . . They rarely fought over little things and they put much effort to understand each other and give ample space for each other to grow. If anyone knew of what was happening between them, they could have said that they would have been a perfect couple. But aside all that, Hermione contained herself and let the garland hang by her side, not wanting anyone to know she hadn't given hers to the person she is most attracted to. She settled herself by walking over the refreshment table and helped herself with the punch.  
  
Then a finger tapped on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that it was Ron, who was as red as his sister Ginny. Hermione smiled inwardly, somehow expecting such thing to happen. She saw that Ron's hand was outstretched, trembling, with the garland in his grasp.  
  
Hermione received it gratefully and pulled Ron closer to give him a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron blushed. "Uh, er, Her---Hermione, you know that---"  
  
"---that you fancied me all these years? Don't worry Ron. . . Harry told me." Hermione smiled again.  
  
Ron was caught mumbling to himself, probably cursing Harry for being such a blabbermouth.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm just going to check out on the hospital wing. I heard Madam Pomfrey isn't around for the celebration because she was expecting some students to fall ill tonight. . . Unfortunately, I feel like a stomachache is coming. . ."  
  
It was true though. But on one part, it was only Ron's lame excuse to get out of the room and away from Hermione's sight.  
  
Thinking she had no one else to give the flowers too, Hermione stretched her palm out towards Ron. . . To Ron's utmost shock.  
  
"Her---Her--- Her---Hermione. . . I. . . I. . . Er. . ." Ron was shaking like mad.  
  
Hermione giggled to herself. "Don't worry Ron. It isn't like I fancied you most. You're all right, mostly. . . only that we do tend to argue a lot. But other than that, you're fine. I think you're also fit. . . You've grown out of your cocoon quite well."  
  
Ron's cheeks turned a tinge of red darker, close to purple. "That's too much nice words Mione, I--- I wasn't expecting this at all. I---:"  
  
"Grow up Ron!" Hermione slapped Ron's hand and laughed to herself again. "Don't flatter yourself too much all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course."  
  
"Okay, you can bugger off now. We've both done our part of tonight's MOST AWAITED ACTIVITY. . .", said Hermione sarcastically as she wore an evil grin.  
  
"Ayt."  
  
Ron turned towards the door, slowly gaining his old colour back.  
  
As Hermione stood quietly against the refreshment area, she felt a firm grasp on her wrist and a strong body close in on her.  
  
"Do not say a word", the man said from behind.  
  
"Who--- uh, wai--- are you---"  
  
"Just came in to drop this over to you before I leave this pathetic place."  
  
Hermione forced herself to turn around and surprisingly, the man behind her didn't make any effort to stop her from looking at him. When Hermione had fully turned to face the owner of the voice, her jaw dropped.  
  
"MALFOY?!" a scandalized expression washed over Hermione's face.  
  
"Don't make a big deal out of this."  
  
"Well, um. . . but---"  
  
Draco practically shoved the garland over to her. "Don't think of it as anything else."  
  
"Look Malfoy, don't make me look stupid. You are giving me these flowers and you want me to not think anything of this? If I've known better you've jinxed these. What if I sniff them out, maybe I'd get terrible allergies or start to grow roots out of my ears! What if—"  
  
Draco placed a strong grip on Hermione's left shoulder. "You're just being paranoid. See Granger, they instructed us to give this –thing- to whoever we find most attractive. . . Most attractive, most distractive, it doesn't matter. Appeals the same to me. Just wanna get over and done with this." He turned away only that Hermione grabbed his arm faster than he could have stepped a foot forward.  
  
"I'm not taking anything from you. I wouldn't know what you did to these. . . You prolly found tonight to be the perfect date to kill me."  
  
Seething eyes of cold steel met warm chocolate ones. "Shut up Granger. I just gave you that because I've always thought you were attractive but that doesn't mean I like you. Never in my wildest imagination." With a tone of finality, Draco mouthed, "Better leave before I throw up all over you. Makes me sick to stay around this long."  
  
"FINE!" Hermione yelled furiously at the handsome young lad who was stalking away from the refreshment area where Hermione had so willingly helped herself at. Dumbledore was watching them from a distance.  
  
With Blaise Zabbini witnessing the scene, he didn't let the opportunity pass by without making his own scene of –the- scene. "Well, well, well. . . What have we got here? Granger, did I heard that right? Malfoy actually said he finds you ATTRACTIVE?"  
  
Hermione turned towards Blaise's direction and glared at him threateningly. "It's none of your business Zabbini. It's not even an honour, mind you. I'm not flattered at all."  
  
"How silly could you get, you little muggleborn? A Malfoy never admits to liking –girls-. . . It's always Quidditch and luxury for him. . . and women--- ladies! Not some girl like –you-. . .", Blaise continued in a drawling voice.  
  
"Ask him if you must. It's not like I made him drink a potion to actually force him to give me those flowers. . . And how childish of I if ever I did such thing!"  
  
"For all we know you might have. . .What has happened to the world? Turned upside down? It's like this : In the Slytherin House, whatever Malfoy likes, we –should- like. . . So this only means, we should have a certain liking to you. Your filthiness, how you might be such a fox in bed---"  
  
Before Hermione could have reached where Zabbini was to give him a good smack on the face just as she did Draco, a strong, authoritative voice struck a firm order from behind her.  
  
"STOP IT ZABBINI!"  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall hushed up and turned to where the voice came. Hermione herself turned to see and witnessed Draco Lucius Malfoy glaring fatally at his housemate. As if it wasn't enough, Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him and wrapped the poor girl tightly in one arm by the waist.  
  
"Is THIS the girl you fancy Draco?"  
  
No response. Draco's eyes continued to burn in anger.  
  
"Following your example, your highness, I see it fit to actually learn how to like the mistress."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock at Blaise's words. "Stop it you bastard! For one thing, you don't call me your highness. And secondly, Hermione Granger is not my mistress."  
  
Blaise leant his nose over to Hermione's collarbone and trailed soft butterfly kisses on her skin. Hermione struggled to get away from Blaise's embrace but to no avail. "But you want her to be. . ." He continued to kiss Hermione on her neck. The next thing they knew, Draco was roughly pulling Blaise's arm so that Hermione could break free. Hermione, on Draco's help, struggled out of Blaise's arm.  
  
"I said stop it!" yelled Draco as he released his suppressed anger. Blaise tried to have a glimpse of Draco's eye to answer his threat to him, only that Draco was already walking away, out of the Hall.  
  
Harry ran to Hermione's side and embraced her tight. Blaise watched them in disgust as he claimed, "I'm not done with you yet Granger! Your filth sure has blinded Draco pretty good. Congratulations you Mudblood whore!"  
  
"I SAID STOP IT ZABBINI!"  
  
It was Draco who had not stopped from walking towards the entrance. He pushed some students away from his way and ran off into the corridors once he reached it.  
  
The crowd started to disperse again into their own groups, thinking the whole scene was over. Blaise has strode away to his usual corner, getting back to the Slytherin girl he was with that night.  
  
Harry held Hermione's hands tight while looking straight into her eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Er, yeah. . . I reckon so."  
  
"What was that about Mione? Why was Malfoy fighting for you?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. . .First, he gave me his flowers; admitted that he found me most attractive. . . Then--- then, he just popped out of nowhere when Blaise was starting to hit on me. He practically saved me from that bastard. . .He, Draco Malfoy, actually did save me Harry. . ."  
  
Harry seemed completely baffled, his eyes wandering through the floor. When his gaze met Hermione's again, Harry asked, "He did?"  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.  
  
New fic! Well, I've planned this to be only two chapters, I hope it will so that I could get a move on with my other stories. So worse comes to worst, this will be 3chapters, and 4 maximum but if I'm going over that, I would have to kill myself already. LOL  
  
Review please! 


End file.
